


Overworked Driver

by TheAlmightyUltimus



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Brighid being a good girlfriend, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightyUltimus/pseuds/TheAlmightyUltimus
Summary: If she had to pick one word to describe her Driver, Brighid would probably choose stubborn. While of course that wasn’t the sole way to describe Mòrag (others included cute, strong, caring, beautiful, and some others… better left for private) it was usually one of the first things that came to mind. That was more true now than ever, given what the Blade was looking at.
Relationships: Kagutsuchi | Brighid/Meleph | Mòrag Ladair
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Overworked Driver

It was a peaceful night in Alba Cavanich, moonlight streaming down onto the city through the few clouds of steam emanating from the titan. From her spot looking out the window of her room (or rather their room) in Hardhaigh Palace, Brighid couldn’t help but smile. For all the problems the city, and by extension Mor Ardain itself, face the Blade couldn’t help but marvel at the city’s beauty. 

Some others might contest that claim, but Brighid couldn’t think of any other way to describe it at times like this. She had awakened here, and lived her ever since, after all. The city's beauty couldn't shine through to those simply through.

With a hum she slowly drew herself away from the window, walking over to the door that led out of the modest bedroom she was currently in. It contained a single bed, large enough to comfortably fit two people, as well as a dresser and a small table off to the side with a matching chair. Atop the dresser was a rack for holding the various hand creams Brighid had collected over the years. Titan-Oil was her favourite, of course, but that didn’t mean she didn’t try out others as well.

Exiting the bedroom into the living room she found the other occupant of the abode, and Brighid couldn’t stop a frown from emerging on her face.

If she had to pick one word to describe her Driver, Brighid would probably choose stubborn. While of course that wasn’t the sole way to describe Mòrag (others included cute, strong, caring, beautiful, and some others… better left for private) it was usually one of the first things that came to mind. That was more true now than ever, given what the Blade was looking at.

Brighid leaned against the door frame, gazing at the back of her driver. The woman in question was currently sitting at her desk, hunched over and working on a document. While to a normal observer nothing would seem out of the ordinary, Brighid was able to easily notice multiple things wrong with the picture. Mòrag wasn’t one to hunch over, for starters, and the movement of her arm as she wrote was slow. Not the slow and methodical approach Mòrag usually employed, but slow and tired. 

Brighid let out a sigh. She had hoped that when they started officially dating a few months ago that this could be avoided. Alas, she supposed it was too much to ask for. To be fair Brighid would readily admit that the other woman’s work ethic was one of the things that made her fall for Mòrag in the first place, but there was a limit to these things. Looks like it was time for her to do her job as both a loving girlfriend and the woman’s Blade.

She strode forward, coming up behind her Driver. She could feel through their ether link that Mòrag had sensed her presence, but Brighid acted quickly. Before the Inquisitor had a chance to say anything Brighid raised her hands and planted them on the other woman’s shoulders. As expected, they felt stiff and absolutely riddled with knots. Directing some heat into her hands she began to massage Mòrag’s shoulders.

“Brighid-”

“No buts please, Lady Mòrag.”

The woman remained tense for a few more seconds before letting out a barely audible sigh and relaxed into her Blade’s touch, giving the fire Blade full access to the broad expanse of her Driver’s shoulders.

‘ _What an expanse it is…_ ’

A coy smile made its way onto her face as Brighid began to give her Driver a shoulder massage in earnest. The pair were silent for a few moments before Brighid spoke. 

“You know Lady Mòrag, you’re generally supposed to take breaks before you get this stiff.”

Brighid knew the sigh that Mòrag responded with all too well. It was her go to response for when she was pushing herself too hard, yet not realizing it herself. Or, failing that, realizing it but refusing to acknowledge it.

“I’m fine Brighid. I’ll get this stack done and then I’ll be done for the night.”

Brighid cocked a brow as she turned her gaze slightly to observe the stack of documents that the Inquisitor was referring to. It was indeed a fairly large stack, but at the same time it had thinned out very little compared to when she had last looked at it a few hours ago. Knowing Mòrag, the woman was probably still pushing herself to work even when her body didn’t want to.

Brighid hummed. “Do you not think you should take a break? You’ve had a long day Lady Mòrag.”

The other woman grunted. “I’ll rest once I get this done. Niall will need these looked over and revised for the next Council meeting.”

Brighid nodded in understanding. “I see… and when exactly IS the next Council meeting?”

Mòrag hesitated, and Brighid could hazard a guess as to why. After a few moments of silence her Driver responded. “A week from now.”

“I see, I see. So you’re staying up late when you’re clearly tired in order to finish something that doesn’t need to be done for a week. Is that correct?”

Normally people wouldn’t dare speak to the Special Inquisitor with the tone Brighid was using, but being said Inquisitor’s girlfriend came with a few extra privileges. This being one of them.

Brighid could feel Mòrag hesitate before finally responding to her Blade’s question. “I’m fine. The sooner this gets finished the sooner Niall will have time to look over and familiarize himself with them before the meeting.”

“I can understand that Lady Mòrag, but surely His Majesty would understand if they weren’t done immediately. I doubt he would intend for you to do everything at once, much less tonight of all nights.”

Mòrag grunted. “The sooner I get this done the better. You know just as well as I do that the Council is like a nest of vipers, always looking for a moment of weakness. If they find it they’ll strike at it faster than any of us could step in to help.” She let out a faint sigh. “Even me…”

“I know how much you care for him, Lady Mòrag, I care for him too. He’s pure, kind, exactly the type of person that this place needs. He’s family, yours and mine both. But I also know that Niall wouldn’t want you burning yourself out over something that could easily wait a day or two until you were better rested.”

The Driver scoffed slightly even as she moved in her seat slightly, doing a very poor job of hiding how much she was enjoying the massage her Blade was giving her. “I’m not sure where you get this idea I’m burning myself out. I’m fine. Fit as a fiddle.”

Brighid hummed. “Really now? You’re sure about that?”

A moment passed. “I am.”

“That’s funny. I seem to recall that you had a very eventful day. Am I wrong?”

Mòrag was silent in response, and Brighid simply continued working away at the knots in her Driver’s shoulders as she waited. Soon enough she took her silence as permission to continue.

“Let’s see… If I recall correctly, you were awake earlier than me. Don’t think I didn’t notice Lady Mòrag, we’re connected after all. Regardless we were then dragged out of bed at… what was the time… I believe it was shortly after six? The sun was just barely starting to rise. Someone had snuck in through the night and made off with something, something important enough that they deemed it necessary you assist in the search for the culprit immediately. It only took a couple hours of searching to find the thief, some brigand who had bit off more than he could chew, but the theft also meant you were then stuck in the palace and had to file a report before we were able to leave.”

“After that we were roped into assisting a battalion with a combat drill, and we both know you’re not one to hold back. That lasted... for about an hour or two I believe. You had wanted to go longer, of course, but I insisted you take a break to eat something. You listened to reason, fortunately, but we had barely sat down and started eating when we were called to the city proper. A Berserker Marmutt had wandered unusually far from its normal territory and was quickly becoming a major threat. The regular soldiers couldn’t handle it so we were called in to deal with it. Am I right about everything so far?”

It took a moment before Mòrag slightly nodded her head, the same nod she used when she was only begrudgingly admitting to her girlfriend being right.

Brighid continued. “With some help from some other Drivers we were able to put it down, but the two of us still had to do most of the work. It was quite the fearsome foe if I recall correctly. Why, I do believe it came down to just the two of us fighting it alone because you said, and I quote, ‘there will be too many casualties otherwise’. Not that I doubt our strength Lady Mòrag, and I agree that the military’s drivers stationed here in the capital could do with some more training, but it was rather reckless even for you. After that we were again sucked into a council meeting to discuss why the beast had strayed so far from it’s normal hunting grounds and to prepare a plan to look into it. That fell to the researchers of course, but since we had first hand experience fighting it they wanted our opinion on the matter.”

“I had hoped that once we were done you’d see reason and take the rest of the day, or what was left of it, off. Though I suppose I was hoping for too much. Honestly, I’m still surprised I was able to convince you to eat dinner before you got started on this.”

Brighid had finished with her massage a little while ago, and now was content to let her hands rest on her Driver’s shoulders to keep them comfortably warm. The fact that she loved the feel of them certainly did hurt either.

“After that, well, you’ve been sitting at this desk working since dinner which, need I remind you, was about two hours ago. I think it’s high time you take a break… Mòrag.”

She accentuated this with a gentle, loving squeeze and a kiss to her head.

The inquisitor was silent for a moment before letting out a tiny sigh, just loud enough that Brighid could hear it. “I… suppose you might have a point. I could miss something important trying to do this whilst tired.”

Brighid smiled, leaning down and placing a kiss to the top of her driver’s head. “I’m glad you could see reason Lady Mòrag. Now why don’t you come lay down for a while? Let your body rest.”

With a light grunt Mòrag set her pen down, leaning back into Brighid’s touch a bit more before standing up, the seat sliding back slightly in the process. She turned around, leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to the Blade’s cheek. 

Brighid’s smile grew in response, feeling an ever so slight blush blossoming across her cheeks. “Go on in. I’ll be right behind. Oh, and do try to change before you lay down. I know you well enough to know that you’ll fall asleep the moment you get settled.”

With a delayed nod Mòrag hesitantly pulled away from Brighid, walking past her towards the bedroom. Stepping over the door to their humble abode Brighid locked the door. Didn’t need anyone bothering them, now did they? Her task complete she headed back to the bedroom. As expected, when she crossed the threshold she found her Driver still in the process of removing her uniform.

With an almost silent chuckle Brighid stepped forward, placing her hands on her girlfriend’s hips. “Need some help?”

Mòrag grunted. “It’s not my fault they make these things so blasted tedious to get off. But no, I’ll manage. It’s quite simple really, once you get the pattern down.”

“I’m sure.”

Parting from the inquisitor with a kiss to her neck Brighid settled down into bed, content to simply watch Mòrag fiddle with her uniform. Buckles and buttons came undone, her hat set gently on it’s stand, removing her gloves and placing them into a case just beneath the hat stand. Soon enough her coat was off, and placed to hang next to the door.

That reminded Brighid she should probably do laundry in the morning.

Brighid would admit there was something incredibly pleasant about watching Mòrag go through the motions. She had learned the basics of getting the Inquisitor out of her outfit (she had to, since she couldn’t just rip the thing off her body during their... private moments; while not one of a kind, the thing was rather expensive, even for the Special Inquisitor) but there was something mesmerizing about watching the woman herself do it. She truly had gotten it down to a science, her hands moving quickly but methodically, not a single wasted movement.

Soon enough she was down to her undergarments, her uniform laying neatly folding on the nearby desk. As she turned her back to Brighid to open the dresser the blade couldn’t help but ogle her Driver a little. After all, it was her duty as Mòrag’s girlfriend to appreciate her beauty, was it not? If she didn’t love the way she looked in uniform Brighid would almost think it unfortunate she couldn’t show her femininity a bit more.

Still, that just meant that she got to keep it all to herself. And the selfish part of her was more than okay with that.

Brighid watched as she stripped away the last of her clothing, leaving her bare for a scant few moments before she slipped into pajama bottoms and a shirt. She turned around, her face only showing the barest hints of a grin. It would appear that Mòrag had be aware of the eyes watching her, not that Brighid was very surprised. Their ether link ran both ways, and Brighid always prided herself on how strong their bond was.

Suddenly realizing she was far too clothed for the situation Brighid snapped her fingers, her dress evaporating immediately afterwards. As she stood up to fetch a nightgown from the dresser she could feel Mòrag’s eyes tracing her movements. For an added bit of show she swayed her hips as she walked over, not that she was planning anything. The woman was tired enough as is, so Brighid was adamant she get a good amount of sleep.

But Mòrag was oh so fun to tease, so how could she not?

She slipped into an indigo nightgown, brushing a touch of dust away before spinning around and walking back to the bed. She undid her hair, letting the long blue locks fall down her back, setting the pins off to the side on the night table, next to the small lamp that illuminated the room. Brighid herself could act as a light source if she wanted to, but sheets were unfortunately quite flammable. She slipped under the covers, patting the pillow beside her. Mòrag hesitated for a moment, so Brighid placed a hand on her arm, gently pulling her down to rest her head on the pillow.

“I don’t see why I need to lay down like this Brighid. I’m simply going to take a short break before getting… back to it…”

Mòrag’s words were interrupted by a yawn, and the Blade couldn’t help but smile. “If you’re still awake in the next ten minutes then I’ll concede that you’re fine to keep working. How’s that sound Mòrag?”

The driver nodded in agreement, though it wasn’t particularly threatening since it was accompanied by her eyes fluttering closed. “I’ll just… rest my eyes... for a few moments then…”

Brighid giggled lightly, reaching out to pull the covers up and over her driver’s form before slipping under them herself. No sooner had she done that than she heard a light snoring sound. Turning her attention back to Mòrag’s face she found the woman to already be asleep. Brighid frowned. For her to fall asleep this quickly she must have been even more tired than the Blade had realized.

Brighid pressed closer to Mòrag, wrapping her arms around the other woman’s waist. Unconsciously Mòrag’s arm moved, wrapping around Brighid and pulling her in closer. With a smile the Blade rested her head in the crook of her driver’s neck, feeling a small blush bloom on her cheek from the unexpected action.

Using what little range of movement she had left now that she was firmly in her girlfriend’s embrace Brighid managed to reach over and turn off the lamp. Her task complete she snuggled back up against Mòrag. The driver mumbled something in her sleep as she pulled Brighid closer, her other arm reaching to join her around the Blade.

Brighid let out a content sigh, laying a kiss to Mòrag’s cheek. “Pleasant dreams Mòrag.”

After adjusting ever so slightly into a comfortable position Brighid closed her eyes (contrary to popular belief they weren’t always closed, but open only slightly; Brighid had gotten very adept at using her ether link as a substitute for vision) and nuzzled a bit into her girlfriend.

Before she fell asleep, she heard a quiet murmur from Mòrag. “...ove you… Brig…”

What had she done in this life, or any of her previous lives, to deserve this happiness? To be frank, in moments like this, wrapped in the arms of the woman she loved, she didn’t really care.

Wrapped in Mòrag’s embrace, the only thing she particularly cared about was right in front of her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read this, and any and all feedback you have would be much appreciated! This is my first XC fic, so I'm hoping I didn't do too bad of a job. Just felt like writing something for my favorite pairing. And really, Mòrag to me totally is the type of person to overwork themselves, so Brighid's gotta do her job and reign her in.


End file.
